ultimafandomcom-20200223-history
Treasure Map
Treasure Maps show the location of where a Treasure Chest is buried. The maps require Cartography skill to decode at which point it will no longer say it is tattered but will become Blessed and display the location of the buried treasure chest. They can be obtained from various creatures as listed on: Treasure Map Spawn. A map may decoded by another person, but the person digging up the map must still have the minimum required Cartography skill for the level of treasure map. Mining skill helps, as high skill allows you to dig for the chest without being more than a tile away. All treasure chests are trapped and Remove Trap skill will take care of it, but the skill is not required as many players simply cast Telekinesis on the chest to trigger the trap from a safe distance of five or more steps away. A high skill level in Lockpicking is useful as it vastly reduces the number of lockpick attempts required to open a chest. For each failed attempt, an item in the chest may be destroyed. Mining skill is not required to dig up a treasure chest. However, the higher a character's Mining skill, the further away from the exact spot they can be when attempting to dig up the chest. With no Mining skill, the digger must be directly on the correct spot where the chest is buried. Note that the skill bonus from the Mining Gloves or the Jacob's Pickaxe count on these calculations. Ultima Online: High Seas booster pack introduced Diabolically Drawn Level 7 treasure maps which can be obtained from: * Level 6 treasure chests * Osiredon the Scalis Enforcers and Corgul the Soulbinder * Pirate encounters Types Notes * * Note that these Lockpicking skill values are only experimentally tested using a Crystal Ball of Knowledge and has not been verified. Also note that failing to pick the lock might result the items inside the chest to disappear. * ** Lockpicking skill is capped at 100.0. * Every 1.0 skill point of Lockpicking increases the chance to pick a treasure map chest 2%. Using * Find the location the treasure map points to. * Use a shovel or a pickaxe and target the treasure map. * When the new targeting cursor appears, target the spot on the ground the chest is believed located to begin digging. If no treasure is found there, try digging somewhere else nearby. * If the correct location is dug, the digger will automatically keep digging and the chest will appear and begin slowly rising up from the ground. Lookout! When a chest is fully dug up 4 to 8 (I think I saw a chest with 9 once too, trying to verify) guardians will suddenly appear around it and try to attack the digger. Especially on higher level treasure maps, casting Invisibility on the digger just as the chest finally finishes rising out of the ground can help save their life. Hiding skill may also used for this, but with both methods precise timing is crucial. Possible guardians on each facet are: Once the initial guardians are taken care of, the chest must first be unlocked using Lockpicking skill. Unsuccessful lockpicking attempts might destroy a random item in the chest. The destroyed item will turn into A Dust Pile with the system message: :The sound of gas escaping is heard from the chest. After successfully picking the lock, there is a chance of a Grubber to spawn and steal an item inside the chest: :a grubber appears and ganks a piece of your loot The stolen item can be found on the Grubber's corpse. After the chest is unlocked, it should be de-trapped with the Remove Trap skill, casting the Telekinesis spell(from a safe distance) on the chest (does not work on Siege or Mugen), or simply opening it and taking the damage. If you wish to take the latter route, it is advisable to wear 70 (maximum) fire resistance and have over 130 Hit Points to sustain the damage from the trap. Once both steps are completed, the chest may then be opened and items taken out. There is a small chance for an high property count item to be inside the chest. Chests opened in Tokuno Islands and Ter Mur will contain items from the facets respective expansion. There is a random chance another guardian will suddenly appear for each item taken out of the chest, so sometimes it may be wise to only pull out one item at a time. Sometimes a player may not be able to pull an item out an open chest, so they should simply take a step around or to the side of the chest or have someone else who is standing next to it do the same. Additionally, anyone in a Party with the person who dug up the chest can also take items out. After completing a treasure chest, it is considered good treasure hunting etiquette to destroy the chest. This can be accomplished by either striking the chest with an axe or using the Contextual menu on the chest. This way if another treasure hunter comes along with a map on to the exact same spot they do not have to wait around for the previous chest to decay and disappear on its own before starting to dig up their treasure chest. Any items still in the chest will be destroyed along with the chest so ensure the good stuff has been taken out first. Additionally, it is also considered good treasure hunting etiquette to not leave guardian monsters wandering around waiting to ambush people who may live nearby or even other treasure hunters who may come later. It's also a good idea to Dispel summoned creatures prior to departing to free up control slots before doing another map so you don't have to return to do it or wait for them to dispel on their own. Completed treasure maps may be collected and used to create a Tattered Wall Map. Notes *Before Publish 67 randomized the map locations, Mining skill was not popular amongst the treasure hunters since many players were using a treasure map rune library or a website to find out precisely where to dig. *There are 60 different kinds of Surge Shield, 18 different kinds of Mana Phasing Orb and 2 different kinds of Runed Sash of Warding. *During the Publish 67's release on TC1, Playing Cards were spawning on Guardians. This is removed when the Publish went live on production shards. *Before Publish 67, treasure maps were only spawning in the game for Trammel and Felucca. Thus, the treasure maps for Ilshenar were considered as rare items. These pre-existing Ilshenar treasure maps are tagged with an Artifact Rarity 0 tag with the release of the Publish on production shards. See Also * Map * Cartography * Artifacts (Treasure Map) * Treasure Map Spawn * Treasure Hunters of Britannia Category:Maps